


Cancion de Cuna

by jealousCartoonist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealousCartoonist/pseuds/jealousCartoonist
Summary: Una historia corta de la nueva familia Choi.





	Cancion de Cuna

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tiene varios meses de escrito esta pequeña historia pero ando mudando mis cosas al Ao3, gracias por leer ^^.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente al escuchar un llanto del lado contrario de la cama, mi mente tardo unos segundos en procesar pero finalmente me incorpore despacio siendo detenido por mi esposa que también había despertado.

—Es mi turno… es hora que Ha-neul coma – dijo MC bostezando y manteniendo su mano sobre mi pecho – duerme Saeyoung, tuviste un largo día – se inclino hacia mí para besar mi frente para después salir de la cama y tomar a nuestro hijo con ella.

El eco de los pasos se hacía cada vez más distante, probablemente iba a la sala para dejarme dormir, era considerada incluso en estos casos, había aceptado algunos trabajos para  C&R, aunque eran más bien trabajos privados y clasificados para la familia de Han, el dinero era innecesario dado que lo que obtuve con mis servicios en la agencia era más que suficiente para retirarme, aun así quería asegurarme nada le faltara a ella y a mi hijo sin mencionar mi amistad y eterna gratitud hacia Jumin, el silencio del cuarto y el frio creciente hicieron me fuera imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, por suerte casi terminaba mis pendientes para así poder cuidar apropiadamente a mi familia.

— Ve a dormir~ Mi pequeño~ Las aves y los corderos están durmiendo~ en la colina de enfrente~ y en las montañas~

¿Está cantando? Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de nuestro cuarto levantándome con cuidado arrastrando la cobija conmigo, su voz  siempre adore su voz pero algo en ella cantando me hacía sentir calidez en el pecho, era la primera vez escuchaba una canción así, llena de afecto y dulzura.

— ¿Saeyoung? – susurro ella deteniéndose mientras me veía curiosa - ¿Estás bien?

—Si…

Di la vuelta al sofá y me acomode con cuidado cerca de su regazo cubriéndonos lo que podía con la manta traje conmigo, acerco su mano con cuidado y acaricio mi cabello poniéndose mas cómoda aun con Ha-neul en sus brazos.

—Continua… - susurre quedándome quieto

—Claro – inhalo profundo para continuar - La luna está cantando para que duermas~ buenas noches mi pequeño sol~

Me abrace a ella sintiendo una placentera sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos por inercia, el estar en esta situación parecía tan irreal, un sueño que estaba prohibido y fuera de mi alcance, pero estaba ahí, su piel y calor era toda la prueba necesitaba para recordármelo, aferrándome más a ella caí plácidamente en un profundo sueño.

Era posible, finalmente estaba ahí la familia amorosa que siempre había anhelado.


End file.
